1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a point of use water purification unit designed to continuously and completely purify water at all points of use such as homes, restaurants, hotels, military, sea and field units as well as desalination of sea water at the point of use. The device will remove all chemicals, all microorganisms and replete the water with essential ground minerals.
2. General Background of the Invention
Pure water for consumption, use in cooking and to maintain hygiene is a universal need. The purity and safety of water is deteriorating world wide. Tap water is no longer safe in major U.S. and foreign cities. It is contaminated by microbes, chemicals, heavy metals and in many instances ground water and sewage which gets into the distribution systems which are old and dilapidated. Improvement of municipal water treatment systems will be of little benefit. In line filtration and treatment along the distribution system will also be of little benefit because the distribution systems are old, leaky and in some instances are contaminated by lead joints. Pure water for our cities is a big challenge which will not be soon solved. It is therefore imperative that point of use water purification for all of the water used in the home be the immediate solution.